


Her Will

by chaoticpeace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, car crash, tw: death, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticpeace/pseuds/chaoticpeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cont/promptish to davie’s fic “Gavin’s Boi” http://jackinthatpattillo.tumblr.com/post/76940868404/gavins-boi</p><p>Only three things last forever: </p><p>friendship</p><p>love</p><p>and a vampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackinthatpattillo (KnavidDave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/gifts).



> I love you, Davie.
> 
>  
> 
> Was inspired suddenly when reading Davie’s fic “Gavin’s Boi” and wanted to put my own little depressing spin on it. I do love all characters to bits so nothing I say in this fic is any wish of harm to any of them.

The wedding was over and speeches were made.

 

The open bar was finally closing and and last pieces of the cake were being claimed.

 

The DJ was packing up his equipment and the guests were stumbling to their vehicles or other modes of transport.

 

The bride and groom were happily waving their family and friends that were more like family off and getting ready to leave themselves.

 

The groom’s best friend watched from the corner of the room with an armful of boxes and a head full of regrets and his dry mouth was begging for something to drink.

 

Something red and full of iron. So he went home that night and hid from everyone in his shed turned apartment until he had to face people again come Monday.

 

Gavin’s heart was full of fear, self pity and anguish as he smiled for the last several hours, sincerely happy for his best friends. For his boi and his girl. Everyone in the world could see how perfect for each other the two were, how Lindsay was what kept Michael from going off the deep end and Michael just made Lindsay shine even brighter. What had once been noon swimmie bevs with just Michael turned into lunches out with the couple and himself. When he’d been asked to be a groomsmen, Michael joked that Gavin should have been his brother instead so he could be the best man. Traditions and all that.

 

And through all of it, Gavin smiled. Smiled and drank double what he normal had to to say in control of his instincts. The instincts that were screaming for him to simply kidnap his best  friend, his boi… his mate away into the night and maybe even do something worse than kidnapping her love away to Lindsay herself. But no, Gavin knew the difference between his instincts and what they had was. They had more love for each other then Gavin had ever seen between some mates that’d been together for centuries.

 

And what made it even more painful was that they shared that love with everyone else around them. Not only were the two rather open with their relationship to fans, tweeting random things like pictures for no reason, but they were open and welcoming to their friends more than anything else. Especially Gavin. They all hung out regularly, the two would normally invite the brit with them should bar nights be planned. Lindsay was even jokingly called the third member of Team Nice Dynamite at one point when they got her in covering for Ray once during a Team Lads versus Team Gents Minecraft Let’s Play. They still lost without the brownman but it’d been probably more of the most fun LPs they’d had in a while.

 

So when Gavin came in the Monday after the wedding, paler than normal for a vampire that lived in the Texas sun, Lindsay was the first to notice - aside from his secret knowing Geoff - and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the kitchen, “You alright, Gav?” she asked, the concern lacing her tone was as obvious as the hickey on her neck. The sight of the love mark drew Gavin’s eyes for several moments before he very obviously was trying not to look at it any more. “Gavin?” she repeated, reaching over to touch his arm.

 

When he flinched away from her touch, the concern morphed into sorrow on her face and the weight dropped like lead in his gut before he gave a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. “I didn’t feel well this weekend, that’s all,” he told her smoothly, because, honestly, seeing Michael marry off was the best and worst thing for him to see.

 

“Does it have to do with Meg?” Lindsay asked, eyebrow raised. Gavin’s head snapped to look at her in surprise. Why…? His face must have been telling as she smiled, “A girl knows... she was at the wedding but you guys only danced once before she left early to head home.”

 

Now even more guilt filled Gavin at the mention of the other girl. Slowly, he shook his head, “No… we decided the long distance thing wasn’t working… Plus I’m getting busier with all the work around here getting ready for RTX…” He tried smiling at his girl, “We’ll probably try again when it calms down for both of us~” he reassured. He didn’t tell her though that it’d been his suggestion, that he thought - correctly - that he’d be more unstable with the wedding, that he’d be dangerous to someone just trying to help him through the secret broken heart. Gavin wasn’t sure if they were going to try again though. He knew that Meg was a beautiful girl though that deserved more than a broken undead thing.

 

A hand touching his made him jump again as he blinked at Lindsay. Her kind smile said it all, how much she would be there for him, how much she cared and that she’d listen whenever he needed it. Gavin nodded in reply for a second before hugging her tightly.

 

“Hey! Boi! That’s my /wife/ you’re man handling!” Michael jokingly called to them from where he glanced at them. Lindsay laughed under his touch and Gavin just defyingly squeezed her tighter and stuck his tongue out at Michael. “Har har. Come on, we’ve got a Let’s Play to record!”

 

Lindsay chuckled at she patted Gavin’s back, “Come on, Gav, let’s go” as she slipped from his grip and lead him to the Achievement hunter’s office to play some games. A smile was on all their faces, especially Lindsay and Michael’s face. A goofy smile finally crossed his lips as he shouted, noticing Caleb in the room too “WHAT IS GAME NIGHT?”. Everyone laughed, deciding Gavin was back to normal.

 

\----------

 

“Gavin… you aren’t even close to normal…” Lindsay trailed one evening when she and Michael had dragged him and a visiting Dan the Man out for bevs. The other two gamers were laughing it up, talking about something or another - Gavin was too focused on Lindsay now.

 

A confused look crossed his face as he chuckled lightly, “Wot? WHy do you say that? You wound me~” he mimicked a stack through his heart dramatically. Normally the editor would chuckle at him but she was just staring more at her friend. The stare was getting a little uncomfortable, making him shift uncomfortable under her gaze.

 

There was a red tint to her cheeks, making how drunk she was obvious. But having her just stare at him in such a state was making him more uncomfortable. Her drunken gaze looked like it had some realization hidden behind her eyes and she obviously wanted to confront him about it but a confused side glance to Michael and Dan stopped her. What the bloody hell was going on with her? Gavin sighed and tried shaking off the feeling but her muttered, “should have said something, gavvers… should have…” as she leaned forward into her drink made his head snap over to stare in confusion.

 

Reaching over to touch her shoulder, he started “Wot-”

 

“Come on, time for us all to get home,” Michael shouted over the music playing in the background. He chuckled as he reached over to carefully peel the glass away from his wife’s grasp and finished the mouthful in the bottom. “Dan’s getting the cab,” he explained, slinging her arm over his shoulder. “Coming?”

 

Gavin sat there sputtering before he sighed and gave up as he followed his boi carrying his girl to the sidewalk, assuming the tab had been paid off. Dan laughed with them at the poor drunk woman hanging between them as they waited in the drizzling rain for the cab to pull up for them, ready to deposit them safely in their respective apartments, warm and safe and sound.

 

\----------

 

The cab of the car was filled with laughter as they drove home from the airport. They’d gone from rain in Seattle to rain in Austin and it was the quiet derey outside the car reflected how late it was, driving before the sun was set to rise and the trio of Achievement Hunters, just home from a convention, were ready for a couple hours nap before heading into work.

 

None of them saw the lights swerving across the median into their lane. Not until-

 

Sound erupted all around them.

 

Then silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gavin blinked from his position, hanging from his seat belt as sound was slowly returned to the world again. The morning drizzle had steadily turned into a heavier rain, droplets bouncing off what was left of the car’s frame or through the broken glass into his face. Two car horns blared out loudly, as if something was stuck in the car’s electronic systems. “What the bloody hell…” he groaned, reaching his fingers into his hair, feeling the already healing slicing on his face and forehead. “Well, that still works…” he grumbled, looking around and realizing they had rolled a bit, ending up it seemed the bottom against a pole or something and the driver’s side down on the ground.

 

“Mhmm…” a wet cough sounded below him from where the driver sat. Gavin’s eyes snapped open as he searched wildly for his seat belt so he could get down there and help.

 

Looking around the, Gavin gasped at the sight of all the blood surrounding the caved in part of the driver’s side of the car. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked, eyes wide with panic and his blood lust contained behind the flashing yellow color. Oh god… this couldn’t happen… It’d been just a year a few months ago… “Lindsay…” he whimpered, reaching, trying to find a way to get her out of the seat. “No no no… this is…”

 

“Shooo…” she smiled tiredly at him, trying to reach up and pat his face. But she couldn’t, he realized, the steering column had been shoved into her chest and pinned her uncrushed arm to the seat. “Gavin… gavvers…” she smiled tiredly, “I’ll be okay.”

 

He shook his head once before he stopped to nod, “Yea… yea, you’ll be okay, I’ll just get you out and…” his started rambling, figuring he could just make it okay. “Then I’ll get Michael…” he trailed, quickly flashing a look up at his best friend, unconscious with an airbag in his face and a trail of blood falling down his face. He looked to be breathing fine so he focused on Lindsay again, “Come on, I’ll get you out and you’ll be fine, I promise, okay?” He reached down passed her pinned hand for the seat belt’s latch to release that at least.

 

But her hand, surprisingly working, weakly grabbed his fingers to stop him. His eyes - he was certain they were yellow now - flashed up to look back to her face, it seemed the only untouched part of her. “It’s okay, Gavin… You can’t fix this … but it’s okay,” she reassured him. Her eyes, usually so bright with laughter and life were slowly dulling. “You can fix him though, you’re the only one that can fix him,” she stared up passed him to the unconscious ball of rage.

 

Refusing to look away from her again, Gavin shook his head, “No no no… you two are… he needs you, my girl,” he pleaded. “Let me… I can… this can…” he choked out each word, knowing that it was a miracle as is that she was talking to him at that moment. From the smell of the blood, what wasn’t pooling out of her crushed arm was bleeding into her stomach, ruptures everywhere on her internal organs. He couldn’t lie so he just cried, letting her hold his wrist for comfort because she couldn’t even hug him. “Lindsay… I’m sorry…”

 

“Shooo… shooo… it’s okay, boi,” she whispered, looking up at the caved in roof of their car. In the distance Gavin could hear the sounds of sirens. Help. Coming straight from them. But not soon enough. Not fast enough to save his friend. Tears flooded his eyes as he rested his head next to hers on the car seat.

 

He whispered, “I’m sor-”

 

She cut him off, “I knew, you know… I don’t remember how I figured it out but I knew…” she wheezed out carefully, eyes unfocused as they tried turning to look at both him and Michael. “I knew that it had to do something with you leaving Meg… that day last year… you were heartbroken…” she smiled softly, “Thank you... Gavin. This year’s... been … perfect…” she breathed out slowly.

 

Suddenly the sirens were too loud in his ears and the cutting of metal sounded around the car as Gavin’s reached for her pulse, “Lindsay? Lindsay? LINDSAY!” he screamed before scrambling, up again, “YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP HER!”

 

\----------

 

Head hung low as he sat on the edge of the ER room bed, Gavin stared at his hands, white from the stress of the day and looking even worse under the lighting of the hospital. Geoff stood at his side, hand on his shoulder as he processed the information the doctor had finally provided them, with Geoff being all their boss and Gavin being in the car. Too phrases bounced around in his head.

 

Dead upon arrival.

 

Medically induced coma.

 

Swollen brain.

 

Prognosis unknown.

 

“I have to see him.” Gavin finally muttered something. Lindsay’s words bounced around in his head.

 

Geoff merely nodded as he waved a hand at the forms, “We’ll get you signed out and then we’ll figure out-”

 

“No” Gavin snapped before he shook his head repeatedly, muttering incoherently under his breath. “No… I have to see him now…” he finally looked back up to Geoff, his normally green eyes looked yellow, flashing between colors as his stress shocked brain wouldn’t let him have control. “She told me… I have to save him, Geoff…”

 

The man sighed, “Alright, let’s go.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> before people kill me, I do plan to write a part 2 to this ~<3
> 
> also, i respect the HELL out of lindsay and my hope is that the way i wrote this is seen as respectful as I mean it too be.


End file.
